Tu pequeño secreto
by Elie G.S
Summary: Hay algo que está ocultando Saga y Kanon muere por saber qué es. No yaoi.


**TU PEQUEÑO SECRETO**

—¡Dime dónde vas! —escuchó Saga al momento que una figura semejante a él le impedía el paso, fue tan de improviso que por un breve momento sintió un poco de miedo. Ahí estaba su hermano nuevamente, llevaba días en que Kanon no paraba de perseguirlo y asediarlo para llenarlo de preguntas que no debía, ni tenía ganas de contestar. Sin embargo, este no paraba en sus intentos y hasta pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado para saber dónde se metía todos los días, que prácticamente tenía que estar buscando cualquier momento en que el menor se descuidara para desaparecer.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo estoicamente haciendo a un lado a su gemelo siguiendo su camino por el coliseo y poder llegar a la salida del Santuario. Pero de nuevo la imagen de su hermano había aparecido para bloquearle el paso.

—¡Vamos Saga!, ¿Porqué no quieres decírmelo? —dice colocando una mano en el hombro del mayor, quien automáticamente frunce el ceño— ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Es algo peligroso? ¡Vamos necesito saber!, ¡ya ni siquiera puedo dormir por la curiosidad! —dice retirando su mano, para llevar ambas a su cabeza. El coliseo pronto se empezó a llenar de aprendices y otros caballeros para los entrenamientos matutinos, pasando varios por al lado mirando un tanto extraño al dragón marino.

—Pues consíguete un médico y deja de molestarme —el tono neutral se mantuvo en su voz con algo de esfuerzo, la verdad es que su hermano lo sacaba de sus casillas cuando quería, y también cuando no.

Kanon iba con la intención de detenerlo otra vez cuando escucha un fuerte golpe proveniente de las gradas, que hizo virar su vista hacia el lugar para ver como un gran grupo de personas se juntaba en el sector, y para cuando volteo la cabeza hacia Saga este ya había desaparecido por completo. Intentó buscarlo con la mirada, pero otro grupo de caballero se interponía para ver el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo. El peli azul maldijo en voz alta, por enésima vez su intento por intentar saciar su curiosidad se le había ido por el caño frente a sus ojos.

Saga había escapado, de nuevo. se encontraba oculto unos cuantos metros más allá y escondido tras una gruesa y vieja columna. Aprovechó el pequeño estruendo, sea lo sea lo agradecía por haber quitado a su hermano de encima. El mayor ocultó su cosmos al mínimo y salió corriendo hacia la salida del Santuario, no quería llegar tarde otra vez.

 **oOo**

En las afueras del pueblo, siguiendo el sendero hacia bosque, un pequeño riachuelo corre sin cesar y alrededor varios árboles adornados con flores blancas encantan el lugar con una hermosa imagen, un espacio relajante y hasta romántico. En la orilla del rio una joven de rodillas acariciaba el agua que corría con sus dedos, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, ida de toda la realidad que pasaba alrededor, deslizaba una y otra vez su mano por la superficie del agua, la sensación le daba cosquillas y medio sonreía por su acción.

De pronto el sonido de una rama crujir la sacó de su ensueño y la colocó en alerta mirando hacia ambos lados, tratando de escuchar por donde había venido aquel sonido, ya le habían advertido que esos lugares tenían la reputación de atraer a los vagabundos y bandidos del pueblo para esconderse, por lo que no debía andar por esos lados, menos sola. Escuchó otro crujido a su derecha, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—¿Q-quién anda ahí? —el corazón palpitaba de tal forma que sentía que tuviera un tambor dentro del pecho y que era oíble varios centímetros a la redonda. Tragó saliva al sentir otro crujido de las ramas secas. Estuvo dispuesta aponerse de pie cuando una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos.

—Ya te he dicho que no te descuides tanto, eres un blanco fácil —la chica sonrió y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras que de los árboles aparecía la figura masculina que había estado esperando.

—¡Saga!, que bueno que llegas —dice acomodándose en la hierba, haciéndole un lugar para que se sentara junto a ella— tardaste más tiempo esta vez —le dice agachando la cabeza, buscando algo en su morral.

—Tuve problemas con mi hermano, ¿esperaste demasiado? —responde Saga, viendo con curiosidad como esta buscaba tan esmeradamente entre sus cosas.

—Mas o menos —responde mientras busca— ¡aquí está!, ten. —le dice extendiendo entre sus manos algo envuelto una servilleta. Los ojos pardos estaban fijos en su persona, con una particularidad en ellos, algo que él describía como soñadores, como si estuvieran desconectados del mundo. Saga tomó lo que le ofrecía con cuidado sin perderse ninguna expresión de su acompañante, la que al igual que siempre permanecía de la misma manera.

Retiró la servilleta y encontró una especie de pan o dulce horneado. Saga lo vio con algo de recelo, no era la primera vez que le ofrecía este tipo de cosas, pero se sentía algo incómodo porque no gustaba de los dulces y no quería hacerla sentir mal.

—Lo hicieron en la pastelería, dicen que es una receta extranjera —comenta con su típica expresión de estar en la luna. Saga solo agradeció el gesto, pensando en que jamás le diría que nunca comía lo que le daba. La chica sonrió como si nada y añadió— Sabes, me asusté demasiado hace un momento, papá dice que hace algunos días unos bandidos atacaron a una pareja cerca de este lugar —

—Por te dije que deberías ir a pasear a otro lugar —dice con su voz grave, no quería sonar como si fuera un regaño, pero a él tampoco le agradaba la idea que ella merodeara sola por ese lugar. Saga la ve girar su rostro hacia el rio y esta se extiende para pasar sus dedos nuevamente por la superficie del agua, pero aun así podía ver algo asomárseles por las mejillas.

Los segundos pasaron entre ellos en un pequeño mutismo. Nada incómodo, no era la primera vez que se quedan así, llevaba mucho tiempo encontrándose con ella y muchos de sus encuentros eran llenados con silencio.

-Es que me gusta – dice finalmente, sin mirarlo, jugando con sus dedos. Saga no le pierde de vista, pero sigue en silencio esperando que termine. La ve alzar la cabeza en dirección a los árboles y él no puede evitar hacer lo mismo— el olor de las flores me gusta. —

Saga observa el árbol que está cerca de ellos y como sus ramas están llenas de flores blancas, era cierto que ese lugar despedía un olor diferente a otros lugares. No solo era la imagen del lugar lo que lo volvía algo especial, sino que era un todo, el perfume que invadía a ciertas horas, los pétalos que caían e inundaban el suelo, la compañía, era un todo. Como si nada el peli azul se levanta y toma una flor entre sus manos y la arranca. Vuelve a su lugar y toma las manos de la joven para colocar entre ellas la hermosa flor. Ahora conocía otra expresión en su mirada, veía sorpresa.

Instantáneamente la joven lleva la flor hacia su nariz y aspira con suavidad, el olor dulce le inunda los sentidos y muchos pensamientos llegan a su cabeza. Saga la observa en silencio y ve como sus dedos acarician los pétalos, uno por uno, despacio, con cariño.

—¿De que color es? —pregunta finalmente. Saga no deja de mirarla, como ella atiende a su curiosidad, sus ojos pardos perdidos en la nada.

—Blanco —responde y ella sonríe. Torpemente intenta colocársela en el cabello, quedando algo suelta a un costado. El Santo de Géminis le acomoda mejor la flor para que quede sujeta en su cabello, pasando un mechón por detrás de su oreja, deslizando la mano por su cara, atrapando su mandíbula, acercándose con cuidado de no asustarla. Su respiración, la siente tibia sobre sus labios, y ella se queda quieta con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en algún lugar de su cara. Rozaron sus narices y la distancia disminuía por completo, Saga se apoderaba de sus labios con una lentitud maravillosa.

Ella no pudo contener tanta felicidad, jamás en la vida había esperado que esto le ocurriera, pero estaba sucediendo y agradecía a los dioses porque su primer beso había sido de una forma tan dulce y romántica. Cerró los ojos por inercia y se dejó llevar, los labios del griego la guiaban de manera lenta y agradecía que fuera de ese modo y agradecía también estar sentada, porque no sentía sus piernas.

El beso duró lo suficiente para empezar, Saga se separó solo para ver la reacción de la chica y esta llevó sus manos al rostro de él, para que no se separara demasiado. Con los ojos aun cerrados, recorrió con sus dedos los bordes de su cara, la mandíbula, el mentón, y él sentía una corriente en el cuerpo, cerró los ojos también, la caricia recorría ahora sus ojos, su nariz recta hasta llegar finalmente a sus labios, los delineo con apenas un roce, memorizando cada parte de su cara.

Sonrió una vez terminado el recorrido, y se acercó para sellar ese día con un beso.

 **oOo**

—¿Acaso no piensas contarme a donde fuiste? —insiste Kanon al verlo entrar a Géminis y pasar por el salón.

Saga no dice nada, solo le lanza algo y entra a su habitación. Kanon lo recibe y ve que era un dulce, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que desaparecía llegaba sin decir ni una palabra y le lanzaba lo que fuera que trajera, ese día no había sido la excepción, abrió la servilleta del pequeño bulto que olía muy bien y vio que era una especie de bollo horneado, le dio una probada deleitándose con el sabor.

Maldijo a su hermano en silencio, y con una mordida grande se prometió llegar al fondo de todo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos, eh venido a quí para traerles algo completamente diferente a los que algunos hayan visto en mis fics. pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer uno y no quise quedarme con las ganas.

Espero les guste, es algo corto y algo bobo, pero con amor :D

Un saludo a todos, en especial a nuestros hermanos mexicanos quienes están pasando por momentos difíciles, todo mi apoyo y fuerza para ustedes.


End file.
